


Misunderstandings

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings sometimes end in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Once Harry heard the words “Liam’s leaving the band.” come out of Niall’s mouth, he immediately felt cold inside. He knew Liam was going through some tough stuff but leaving the band? That was another thing.

No one knew that Harry and Liam were in a relationship. They kept it a secret, not wanting anyone to find out because it could be bad for the band if anyone found out.

They were doing a good job of it, but lately, they’ve been doing nothing but hanging out with each other. Assumptions were quickly being made by the other members of the band and the fans, but as far as Liam and Harry were concerned, nothing mattered but each other.

As they left the studio, Harry immediately drove over to Liam’s apartment, hoping to find him, talk some sense into him. Liam couldn’t leave the band… Couldn’t leave Harry.

Once Harry got to the apartment, he jumped out of the car, barely taking the key out of the ignition before he was running up the three flights of stairs to Liam’s floor, knowing it took too long to wait for the elevator and he needed to get to Liam now. He ran through the hallways, accidentally knocking someone over but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

He found Liam’s apartment and knocked frantically on it, hoping he was home. He stood there, breathing heavily, curls everywhere from running, his chest heavy, eyes wide and filled with worry.

When he got no answer, he knocked again, “Liam? Liam, if you’re there, please open the door.” Once again, he got no answer.

He started to get frustrated and he reached up, feeling above the door for the extra key Liam left there. He found it and then put it into the lock, turning it, hearing the lock give.

He opened the door and stopped short, seeing all of Liam’s things in boxes. He swallowed thickly, a lump in his throat forming as his eyes filled with tears.

“Liam?”, He choked out, feeling his chest tighten as if it was going to collapse. He ran through the whole apartment, yelling out Liam’s name.

His heart was aching with each room he went into, seeing more and more of Liam’s stuff packed up. Liam was no where to be found and Harry was getting more and more worried.

There was only one more room to check. Harry slowly approached the bedroom door, standing outside it with his hand on the knob.

This room meant a lot of Harry and Liam. It was where they had their first kiss. It was where they first said ‘I love you’. It was where they first made love. And the many, many times after that. All in this room.

Harry took a deep breath before slowly opened the door, quickly putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Everything was already gone out of this room.

There were no boxes, no furniture, nothing. Expect for the bed and a lone picture frame on it.

He slowly walked over and looked down at the picture through a blurred vision. It was a picture of him and Liam, on their first date.

Liam had taken Harry to Paris on one of their breaks from tour. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower and they had gotten the tourists to take one of the photos.

Liam was standing behind Harry with his arms wrapped tightly around the curly-haired boy’s waist, leaning forward to kiss him a soft kiss on the cheek. Harry had his hands on top of Liam’s with a bright smile on his face as he looked into the camera.

He smiled softly at the memory and ran his fingers softly over the glass of the frame. He sat down on Liam’s bed that was stripped bare and without a second thought, he threw the picture frame down on the floor.

The glass shattered into millions of pieces and the sound was like music to Harry’s ears. Nothing was going through his head right now except “Liam. Liam. Liam’s gone. He’s leaving. Liam…”

Harry smiled as he reached down and grabbed one of the bigger pieces of glass. He thought of the promise he made Liam, about how he wouldn’t cut.

You see, Harry had this condition where if he cut, even in the slightest, he could die from losing too much blood. Liam has tried his hardest to keep Harry from it and so far, it has worked.

But right now, Harry felt betrayed. Why hadn’t Liam told him first?

Why was he the last to know that Liam was leaving the band? He wouldn’t be so hurt if only Liam had told him.

He stared at the piece of glass in his hand. In the back of his mind, he heard a small voice telling him to wait for Liam, to see what Liam had to say for himself but he wasn’t listening.

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and looked at all the old scars. He ran his fingers over the first one and then all the way up to the last.

He had a total of almost 100 scars on his arm. It’s why he never wore short sleeve shirts anymore, and if he did, they had to put tons of make-up on his arms to cover it up.

He smiled a bit, remembering the first time he showed Liam the marks. Liam laid him down on the bed and kissed each one after Harry told him the stories of why he did them.

He kept telling him he was perfect, beautiful, he was everything Liam ever wanted and he wanted to help Harry get better. Liam did help Harry, it just wasn’t enough, especially when he was leaving.

Harry took a deep breath and took one last look around the room. He then looked back at his arm.

He placed the glass right above his wrist, right where you could see the vein. He pressed down, breaking the skin, biting down harshly on his bottom lip to keep in a scream.

He hasn’t done this in so long, he forgot how much it hurt. At the same time though, it gave him a wave of happiness.

Harry liked the pain and after awhile, he just numbs it out. He ran the glass across his wrist till he got to the other side, letting the piece fall to the floor.

He watched as the blood gushed out of the cut, getting all over his jeans and the bed, running down to the floor. From how big the cut was and how much it was bleeding, Harry knew he hit the vein.

He also knew that this was it, he was going to die. It was one of his biggest wishes, and a lot of people knew that.

A lot of people could tell that Harry was broken beyond repair. But Liam tried to take him under his wing, tried to fix him, and for that, Harry would be forever grateful.

He sniffled and reached down, picking up the picture that was in the frame with shaky hands. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the picture before scooting up so he was laying back on the bed, the picture clutched tight to his chest.

Tears fell down his face as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker with the more blood he lost. He had a smile on his face though as his mind raced through his memories with Liam.

He started to softly sing “Little Things”. That had been their song.

Liam had sung him that song whenever he was down on himself and after awhile, it just became something they sung to each other. By the time Harry was finished with the song, his vision was blurry, and not just from the tears.

He took one last look around the room before his eyes closed. He whispered out, “I love you, Liam.” before he took his last breath.

Liam had walked in the door 5 minutes after, a little confused as to why the door was unlocked. He slowly walked through the apartment, being slow in his movements, making sure to not make any sound in case there was someone in there.

He swallowed as he saw his bedroom door open and took a deep breath. He walked over and pushed the door open all the way before letting out a loud scream, covering his mouth.

He backed up against the wall and slid down, letting out a heart-wrenching sob as he saw the sight before him. Harry was laying on the bed, pale as ever, blood all over his clothes, the bed and the floor.

The broken picture frame still laid there but he was clutching the picture to his chest and Liam knew exactly which one it was. He slowly got up and walked into the room.

He stepped over the glass, hearing it crack beneath his shoes. He reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s neck, feeling for a pulse.

He closed his eyes and choked out another sob when he couldn’t feel one. He leaned his forehead down against Harry’s, letting his tears fall down onto Harry’s face.

He opened his eyes before looking down. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned Harry’s wrist over.

He ran his fingers over the cut, not caring about getting the blood on them. All he cared about was now gone, laying motionless on his bed.

He sniffled and crawled up onto the bed next to him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Harry into his arms, getting the blood all over him.

He felt numb. He didn’t know what to do. His whole world was gone and he just felt like he couldn’t function anymore. He didn’t know what to do.

Everything was easier with Harry around and now that he’s gone… So was Liam. Harry had taken Liam with him and just left behind a hollow shell of what used to be him.

He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, staring blankly at the wall. He heard his phone going off and he slowly got it out of his pocket.

He answered it and spoke with a voice that was void of emotion, “Hello?” He heard a chuckled and then Niall’s voice, “Sorry, Zayn was being a twat. Anyway, you alright? You sound down. Oh, and we told Harry about you leaving the band. Don’t think he took it so well.”

Liam looked down at the boy in his arms, “You’re telling me.. Did you tell him it was only temporary? That I just needed to get my shit together?” Niall sighed, “No. He kind of tuned us out as soon as we said you were leaving. Never got the chance.”

Liam slowly nodded his head. Now he understood why Harry had done what he did. He thought Liam was leaving the band for good.

He sighed softly, “Alright. Thanks, Ni. Oh hey, I love you. And tell Zayn and Louis I said it too, alright?” Liam could hear Niall’s smile in his voice, “You got it, Li. Take care of yourself. Love you too, bye.”

Liam heard the line go dead and he put the phone down. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out Harry’s old razor that he had took from him awhile ago.

He bit his lip and without a second thought, he ran the razor over the same spot Harry did on his own arm, watching the blood drip down onto his own clothes and onto Harry’s stained ones.

He wrapped his arms back around Harry and held him close. He kissed Harry’s temple before starting to talk about memories.

He smiled a bit, “Remember that time that you fell off the jet ski when you took a sharp turn? And no matter how hard you tried to do it again, you couldn’t? You got so mad…” He talked and talked for what felt like hours, but really, was only minutes.

He felt his life flash before he eyes and he knew it was time. He looked in the corner of the room and smiled, seeing the white light that everyone always talked about.

He saw a figure there he was hoping he would see. It was Harry, waiting for him with a small smile on his face.

Liam squeezed Harry’s body closer to him and muttered, “I love you.” before he felt his eyes close and his body go limp.

When Liam opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of Harry, his green eyes open and shining, a bright smile on his face as he held his hand out to Liam.

Liam looked back at the bed to see their bodies laying there, tangled with each other before he turned to looked back at Harry. He took his lover’s hand and they both smiled, finally getting their happy ever after.


End file.
